Inductively coupled plasma processing systems are utilized to perform a variety of processes including etching processes and chemical vapor deposition processes. In many typical implementations, inductive coil antennas are wound around a reactive chamber and actively driven by RF power so as to prompt ignition of (and to maintain) a plasma in the chamber.
Systems have been developed to utilize a single generator to drive two coil antennas. In these systems, a generator is typically coupled (e.g., through an RF match) to the first coil and a series capacitor couples the first coil to the second coil so that the two coils are both actively driven by the generator (e.g., actively driven through an RF impedance match).